Forever Young
by bbeellaa
Summary: A sequel to Breaking Dawn. Jacob can't hold his feelings back for Ness anymore. What will she say when finds out and how can Jacob convince her of his love? RxJ Sequel is Hope with lots of POVS
1. FINALLY

I stared out of the window of our silver Volvo into the dark clouds of rain and overcast weather. After me, mum and dad's recent trip to South America for one year to visit Zafrina I had got used to the sun and summer rain in the Tropics of the Amazon but now it was time to come back. Back to Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper, Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme and Uncle Charlie but most importantly Jacob.

There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't think of him, my best friend. He was a few years older than me although now we would look roughly the same age apart from his mammoth height. He was like my brother but even better because he wasn't a vampire, he didn't try to understand when I complained of what I was, he just did. He taught me not to be ashamed of myself and I could tell him anything.

But that was a year ago, when I was 12 and a kid. This year I've had a huge growth spurt , a reason to believe I'm going to stop growing soon as dad says, and I'm about 16. A year has changed my perspective on things. I'm no longer content with just going shopping with Alice or getting makeovers from Rosalie or playing games with Jasper and Emmett. I have everything and yet I want so much more. But don't get me wrong I still enjoy the pampering, even from Alice.

It occurred to me on the last day of our trip, when mum and dad were hunting while Zafrina was braiding my fringe into a small section of my hair.

"So this is goodbye little one? But not forever no!" she smiled.

"I will come back soon I promise."

"You have grown so beautiful Renesmee, like a flower, you are just starting to blossom," she said sweetly holding my face in her hands, "Life is a most precious gift but it is nothing if it is not shared."

"What do you mean?"

"My most vivid memory from my old life; my mother when she was dying told me something. She said life is dance, my daughter. It requires a leap of faith, the hope of success and belief in oneself. You need a teacher, someone to guide you but most of all you need an audience, someone to share it with. Do you understand? Your life will be a long one darling but fill it with joy!"

She continued to braid my hair until my fringe and a small side section was plaited among my curls.

I was brought back to the present as I traced the curves of the braid.

"What are you thinking darling? Looking forward seeing Jake?" mum asked from the front seat. I nodded a yes and turned my stare to outside. In a few more hours we would be reunited with our family and no doubt Alice would hijack me to give me a new makeover or show me the new wardrobe of clothes she had bought over a year.

"How long will it be until we get home?"

"A few minutes darling," he said as I took a peek at the speedometer.

"Are you sure there aren't any speed cameras, dad?" I said horrified as I saw the rising indicator.

"I'm positive," he chuckled.

We were approaching Forks now and he started slowing down as we passed through the town and got closer and closer to home. As we neared to the house I started getting excited until we finally pulled up into the drive. I could smell them from a mile away and as we turned on the lights and they jumped out and screamed SURPRISE I acted shocked to see them. I was still a little girl in their eyes.

I ran and hugged them all at once and kept nodding and smiling as they commented on how grown up I was. I left the family to say hello to mum and dad and peeked through the hallway to find Jacob.

"Ness?" a deep voice called.

I turned to see him, a bit shorter than I had expected but still a staggering 6ft something.

"Jake?" His dark eyes sparkled and lured me closer until I couldn't resist anymore. I ran as fast as I could and he was ready to catch me in his arms as I jumped to give him a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh... I've missed you so much!" I whispered my voice starting to crack.

"It seems like it's been a lifetime," he whispered back before giving me a tight squeeze and putting me back down, "You've gotten so beautiful." He traced my hair along the braid before caressing my face lightly.

"How much have you grown!" He dropped his arm.

"Um I've had a bit of a growth spurt," I said sarcastically.

"A bit! You must be at least 15 now."

"Dad reckons about 16 actually."

I heard a cough from behind me from Jasper that muffled something Jake mumbled. It sounded like something along the words of "Finally".

Finally I was sixteen?

* * *

As I predicted Alice greeted mum and I with a welcome home present: a brand new wardrobe. I accepted the gift with an excited smile and hug while mum moaned.

"Alice I thought I told you! No more clothes!" she whined.

"Come on Bella! Just because I can play Nessie Barbie doesn't mean I want to stop playing Bella Barbie!" Alice replied.

"Why don't we play Alice Barbie for once?" mum said as she threw a bag of clothes at Alice. I giggled as Alice picked up a pair of black stilettos and pegged them at mum as she dived for underneath the bed. She picked up the shoes and was pretending to aim for Alice and instead hit me on the arse.

"Owww!" I yelped as the heel hit me, "That's it! You're done!"

I picked up about 6 tea light candles from on the dressing table and ran around the room towards the door as I threw them at Alice and Mum, hitting them on the head. Unexpectedly Alice threw scarf in my direction and I laughed at her idea of revenge. A scarf? Please! But she must of seen me trip over it because seconds later it made me slide right into Jacob's arms.

"Whoops!" I yelped again.

"Here's Ken!" Alice laughed.

His strong hands gripped my arms and picked me up in a fireman's carry.

"I heard a lot of banging and thought they might have been hungry," Jacob laughed but a part of me thought he might have been a little worried. He held me a little longer than necessary and then set me down again.

"Well I'm getting a bit tired and I should go but can we do something tomorrow?" he asked politely.

"Sure, what time?"

"Why don't you stay the night Jacob? I'll go set up the bed in Nessie's room!" Alice chirped as she ran out of Mum's wardrobe.

"Umm okay?" he called after her.

"Well I guess that's settled. How about I make you something to eat? I bet your starving!"

Before he could answer I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"You have Honey Baked Ham! And capsicum!" He went to grab a handful of food from the shelves before I stopped him.

"Na-Uh I'm making you dinner. It is the least I can do. I'm thinking a gourmet super sized omelette!" I pushed him back into a chair and started warming up the pan.

"Mmm sounds good. So what did you get up to in the Amazon? There wasn't some monkey man that swept you off your feet?" he asked as I poured the egg into the pan.

"Monkey man? No. We just hung out with Zafrina's coven and she taught me some cool stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like how make cool stuff out of reeds and things and cultural rituals but mostly she taught me things about myself."

"Like what?" It was getting harder to dodge his questions.

"Random things. So what did you around here? Did you finally imprint on Leah?" I said this with a laugh but he didn't find it funny.

"Yeah and now she's pregnant with our third child." I was enjoying this game.

"How could you move on so fast? I thought we had something special!" I acted hurt and it seemed to work. His eyes sparkled with happiness and his mouth dropped open. Was he happy?

I quickly brushed it off with a laugh and tried to flip the omelette onto a plate.

"I'm such a good actress!"

"Yeah you should go to Hollywood and then I wouldn't have to see you as much," he said shoving half the omelette in his mouth.

"What? You know you love me." As soon as I said that I regretted it.

With good reason.

He replied with, "Yeah I know."


	2. PRAYER

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

"_What? You know you love me." As soon as I said that I regretted it._

_With good reason._

_He replied with, "Yeah I know."_

* * *

Luckily Dad walked in at just the right time and I didn't have to make a response to what Jacob had said. I made an excuse of being tired and quickly settled into bed. Perhaps I actually was sleepy because I fell asleep straightaway.

I woke up at around ten after a deep sleep full of blurry dreams and tossing and turning. The smell of bacon wafted into my room followed by the sound of excited whispers and giggles. I pushed off the sheets and slipped on some ugg boots before walking out into the kitchen.

"NESSIE!" Alice squealed before embracing me with a tight hug. Everyone rolled their eyes at her welcome.

"Uh what's the occasion?"

"Well... we are having a Christmas Party!" she squealed again in great delight but seemed to missing one crucial detail.

"Umm Alice," I said grabbing hold of her shoulders, "We are vampires... and going to hell."

"Tsk, Ness you shouldn't believe in silly myths. Besides everyone hears you praying the rosary every night before you go to sleep." I didn't bother retaliating.

"So who is invited?"

"All the vampires we know, that are like us. We don't want a Christmas feast in Forks!"

"Is it formal or casual?" I asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and taking a bite.

"I knew I raised you well! I've already planned everyone's outfits except mine and yours. It's going to be like a Ball, so long dresses and tuxes."

"Whoa! And you came up with this all last night?" Jacob asked. I had forgotten he was behind me, leaning on the fridge.

"Yes. A lot can be achieved in a night," Alice grabbed my hand and led me through to the hallway.

"But I was spending today with Jacob?" I whined.

"He is going to be busy too, picking his tux. Won't you Jacob?" she gave a piercing look.

"Umm," he stuttered, "Yess I was. Going to do that right now. Maybe some other time Ness?" He didn't even wait for my reply as he ran down the stairs to the front door to leave.

"GIRLS!" Alice called as she dragged me to her wardrobe room, "You have to be fitted now!"

She pushed me onto her bed as she switched on the lights to her room, lighting up a huge walk in wardrobe. It dominated the entire east wall and was a semi circular shape with doors and draws popping out everywhere.

"Aunty Alice, when did this happen?"

"A few weeks after you left. I got bored."

Rosalie walked in triumphantly and Mum looked just as astonished as me. Alice didn't offer any more information as she opened the first door in the wardrobe and pulled out two dress bags. She unzipped them carefully on the bed, revealing a beautiful red dress and another deep blue one; presumably mum's since it was dad's favourite colour on her.

She completely pulled out the red first and from what I could see it had flower detail across the top and it flowed elegantly at the bottom. Within a few seconds Aunty Rose had the dress on and I could see why Alice had picked this dress. It was an off the shoulder neckline, with red flowers sticking out from the shoulder to the bottom of the bust. It then flowed straight down, with one section of the gown wrapping loosely from the bottom of her legs and making a small train.

"Oh my God! You look so beautiful!" I whispered.

"Hmm... well you certainly need some red rouge lipstick to match the dress. I have some Chanel you can borrow. And definitely bronze eye shadow. But other than it looks great!"

By now mum was unchanged and in her gown. Hers was more simple but still just as beautiful. It had a v-neckline and the straps were royal blue sequined that went around her back and the back around to underneath the bust. It was slightly gathered over boobs but went straight down a-line to a flowing train.

"Mum... wow," I stuttered. How bad was I going to look compared to them?

"Yes! I knew it would fit you!" Alice giggled, "Light pink lip gloss with blue and silver shimmery eye shadow. Edward won't be able to resist."

"So what are you wearing Alice?"

"I don't know. I had this one dress in mind but I'm not sure." She went to pull out another dress bag and opened it to reveal a beautiful emerald green dress.

"What do you mean you don't know? This is perfect!" By the time I had finished my sentence she was already dressed in it. The top half was loose and hung a little of the waist but then gathered towards her hips. It looked strangely familiar.

"Alice... this isn't what I think it is? Is it?" I asked.

"Yes. It's the original. From Atonement, Jasper's favourite movie."

"How did you get it?" I screeched, "I can't believe this. You look so great! You all look so great and now I'm going to be the ugly duckling of the family."

"No you are not!" Alice said harshly over Rosalie and Mum, "I bought this dress from France when you were away. I'm not sure if you will like it but you can try it on."

She pulled out another dress. It was like a Goddess gowns, in pale gold chiffon and it featured a champagne-sequined bodice with no straps. It reached to the floor and flowed beautifully. Within seconds I was ready to try it on and stunned when I looked in the mirror. It fitted perfectly, emphasizing my curves in the right places.

"I love it!" I squealed jumping up and down.

"Mmm and someone else will love it too!" Rose laughed.

I didn't bother questioning her when she was being cryptic. We talked about hair, makeup, shoes, more hair, more shoes and then when they started talking about their spouses I left. Like I always do. It's bad enough I have to listen to it, I didn't want to hear their comments either.

Instead I decided to get a goodnight's sleep reading for Alice tomorrow. It was going to be a big day but at least I would get to share it with Jacob.

Hopefully that would turn out to be a good thing.

Probably Not.

I prayed the rosary again, in hope that eventually everything might work out.

* * *

_**All the dresses are on my profile page so please feel free to look!**_


	3. TRANSFORMED

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

_Instead I decided to get a goodnight's sleep reading for Alice tomorrow. It was going to be a big day but at least I would get to share it with Jacob._

_Hopefully that would turn out to be a good thing._

I woke to find Alice scurrying around my room, picking up dirty socks and folding laundry. As soon as she saw me awake she left the room in a hurry, returning just as quickly with a tray of pancakes, toast, bacon and eggs and some orange juice.

"Eat up, I only have a few hours to make you better," she chimed happily as she forced the tray on my lap.

"Yum! Wait, what's going on?" I picked up a slice of bacon and chewed it greedily.

"The ball! It's today!"

"But-t where did you set up? How? How long have I been sleeping?" I stuttered almost choking on my bacon.

"It's two o'clock. People will start arriving at seven so you better hurry up! All of downstairs has been transformed! Just wait till you see!" She left the room calling for Jasper to fix some lights. After I finished eating I took a shower, leaving my hair wet for Alice to fix. She came into my room after I had just slipped on my night gown and ordered me to her bathroom and began to blow dry my hair straight but leaving some wave in it. She continued to dawdle over me at vampire speed and a couple of times Jasper came in with questions on the setting of tables or guest setting but those were the only times I got to see myself in the mirror. Only when she was completely finished did I get to see what I looked like.

She had pinned my hair loosely back with pearls similar to Keira Knightley in Pride and Prejudice and had brought so much light to my face with mineral foundation and bronzer. My eyes stood out like the sun in the sky, she had brushed on a shimmery pewter colour eye shadow and lengthened my lashes so they were brushing against my eyebrow bone.

"Wow Alice, thanks so much! I love it!" I gave her a quick hug before running off to see what it looked like with my dress.

"Don't smudge it!" she shrieked and I just laughed. A voice kept saying in my mind, that I would be glad that Jake would see me like this and not my usual boring self but another told me to keep dreaming. I was surprised at my sudden care of what he thought of me.

In my room the dress was laying on the bed and I rushed to put it on. I struggled with the string at the back so I just left it until I could ask for some help when I went downstairs. Alice was a genius. The makeup complimented the dress 100% and I felt like someone in a movie. I twirled a little, swaying the dress as I put on the matching shoes but a knock and cough at the door interrupted my daydreaming. It was Jacob.


	4. SIXTEEN

PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:

I twirled a little, swaying the dress as I put on the matching shoes but a knock and cough at the door interrupted my daydreaming. It was Jacob.

"Can I come in?" his throaty voice asked.

"Sure."

I remained where I was. I didn't really know what to do. A kiss on the cheek perhaps? A hug maybe? No. Instead I just stood there like an idiot.

"Wow, you look... wow," he managed to finally get out.

"Thanks. I like the tux. Alice sure knows how to put on a party huh?" I twisted my bag trying to get the string to lace through the holes to tie up the dress. Purposely of course I made my struggle.

"Yeah. Did you need help with that?"

I turned in acceptance, letting him feed the thread through. His hands brushed my skin softly, their warmth making me shiver.

"Sorry," he whispered bring his mouth to my ear, "You look so beautiful, I can't say it when I'm looking at you."

Then, to ruin the moment, Emmett was at the door. He coughed loudly and it developed into a laugh.

"Will you two lovebirds come downstairs?"

He raced off downstairs, presumably to meet Rose, leaving me red faced with Jake.

"I guess we should go."

My heels clomped down the stairs, making everyone turn to face me. Their amazed faces distracted me from how the rooms looked.

"You look beautiful," Mum and dad said in unison. I mumbled thanks and then turned to look around the room. Alice again, was a genius. She presumably had Jasper attach fairy lights, somehow to the roof, so they hung in strings, lighting up the room. They were quite a few tables set out, Grandpa Carlisle must have invited a few friends, and matching chairs had ribbons tied from the top. The Lounge room, with its usual lounges and rug covering the floorboards, were gone, revealing a polished floor set up for dancing.

I didn't even get the chance to say wow before Aunty Rose came down the stairs alone. Emmett turned, his mouth a perfect 'o' and I took this chance to embarrass him.

"Uncle Emmett, do you have the right pants on?" I asked sincerely, "They do seem to be getting tighter around the _crotch_ area?"

Everyone turned and laughed including him, in an attempt to dodge the embarrassment.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs?" Emmett chortled to Rose.

"No," she replied flatly.

Another burst of giggles erupted, leaving my stomach sore. Jake again whispered in my ear, "Nice work," sending my heart pounding fast as a cheetah. Everyone must have noticed. Part of me worried, if something happened between me and Jake, what would happen if he imprinted? I would become the next Leah. Dad quickly turned his head to look at me, giving me the idea that I was wrong.

And the guests started to arrive. I felt like a bobbing dog, I just stood there, nodding as all the guests from the 'non-fight' with the Volturi gave me the talk of 'the last time I saw you, you were this big!'. Then, when Zafrina burst through the door, I stopped talking to Garett and Kate and ran to embrace her.

"I told you not for long eh?" she whispered in my ear.

Everyone had sat down, as I took Zafrina to my table, talking so much about what had happened for last three days I hadn't seen her. Her eyes, however, kept taking a glance at Jacob, and in return I always felt his on mine.

The dancing started, first with Carlisle and Esme. They invited all their children to dance, including Nessie, they added over the microphone at their table. I shook my head to say no, but Jake was already up, offering me his hand to dance. I couldn't say no this time, his eyes made me never look away.

We started dancing never looking away from each other until he started talking.

"There's something I have to tell you Nessie," he said and I nodded an OK, "I've loved you since the day you were born. But not in this way, now that you're older, it's different. I know your probably thinking 'What about Bella?'" No actually I'm thinking about how much the back of my knees are sweating and quivering, "But I need you to know that from what I feel now, that was just a crush."

I just kept nodding, looking at his mouth, because I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Do you feel it too?"

I nodded again. My neck was going to be sore tomorrow.

"I imprinted on you Ness, when you were first born. We were meant to be."

I don't know what happened next, but the shaking in my knees stopped and I fell to the ground. Haze covered my eyesight. _Imprinted on you Ness_. The words kept repeating. _We were meant to be._

I was only sixteen.

I fainted.


	5. AND EVERYTHING

**AN: In the CAR CRASH scene, a song that really matches it is actually from the Twilight 'the Score' album. It's called _Showdown in the Ballet Studio_. If you have the album you should press play at the * in the text. :)**

**Twilight the Score and Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Myer and Carter Burwell.**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

I don't know what happened next, but the shaking in my knees stopped and I fell to the ground. Haze covered my eyesight. _Imprinted on you Ness_. The words kept repeating. _We were meant to be._

I was only sixteen.

I fainted.

* * *

The first sense of consciousness I felt was a cool damp cloth on my forehead. It cooled my whole body down, letting me open my eyes. Blurred at first but I saw Jake looking at me, worry in his eyes but not portrayed in his smile. He was trying to comfort me. The room came into focus as I realised I was in my bed now, in my silk night dress. Who had dressed me?

"Ness, it's okay. You fainted but you are fine now," Jake kept smiling. Why did I faint?

_I imprinted on you Ness_. _We were meant to be._

Oh God.

I fell back into his arms and they held me close.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Grandpa Carlisle was standing next to me and Mum and Dad were sitting at the bottom of my bed. The aunts and uncles were at the door.

"No. I don't remember anything." Why was I lying? It felt like I had no control over what I was saying.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Talking to Zafrina," I lied. I looked at Jacob and hated myself for the way I was making him feel. His face was full of disappointment.

Grandpa Carlisle kissed me on my forehead and muttered to everyone to leave me to sleep. Even Jacob left with a sad smile. I pulled the covers over me and tried to sleep. Unsuccessfully I kept tossing and turning in an attempt to block his face from my memory. Was I scared of his confession?

Was I happy? Yes.

But scared too.

The door opened some hours later with Alice bouncing in and sitting on my bed.

"I couldn't sleep," I told her. She just nodded.

"Tell me the truth. What do you remember?"

"Everything."

"And what is everything?"

"Jacob telling me he imprinted and everything."

"What did you say when you told him?" she smiled.

"Nothing, I just kept nodding. I felt like an idiot. I mean I wanted to do a million things but I couldn't. I wanted to say something worth him but I couldn't. So what do I do? I faint!"

She laughed and then faced me seriously.

"And you lied because..."

"Because... I have no idea what to say," I said standing up and pacing my room, "I just don't know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I can't."

"He is going to tell you again. What are you going to say this time?"

"I'm just... going to avoid it."

Just as I finished I heard plates smash to the floor in a bang right outside my room. I walked to outside the door and saw Jacob standing there. He had heard everything. He turned to walk down the stairs.

"Jake please, wait!" I heard Alice sneak behind me to go to her room.

"Wait for what?" he turned and faced me and didn't let me answer, "For you to avoid me?"

"No it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like. Because I was coming to tell you I was in love with you. But now..." He walked off.

"But now what?" Now he doesn't.

He ran out the door to his car and sped off. Mum was instantly by my side.

"I know you are upset honey, but I think you should wait until the weather outside calms down before you go and chase after him. There's a bad storm."

"I don't care about a storm, I care about the truth."

I ran back into my room, grabbing a pair of skinny blue jeans off the floor and jumping into them. I left the silk night dress on because it was short enough to be a top and I didn't have enough time to take it off. I grabbed my cardigan, sliding it on as I raced into the garage to jump into the Volvo. *

Speeding off, I tried thinking of what I was going to say to him but a black BMW that was tailing the car distracted me. I stopped waving for it to go through but it stayed there.

"What are you doing?" I muttered to myself. I kept driving, speeding up to outrun the car. My hands kept a firm grip on the wheel and my knuckles were starting to go obscenely white, even for a half vampire. The BMW continued to speed behind me and with every rev my stomach churned. Why was it following me? Maybe it was just coincidence I thought to myself. Maybe I have OCD. It continued to trail me until I turned into Jake's street.

Then there was another black BMW coming straight at me. I didn't have time to think as it smashed into the front, sending my car into the air. _(occurs at 0:24 seconds during song)_

It seemed as though time had slowed down immensely as I saw the BMW turn through the window. I felt sick as I contemplated the landing. My head smashed the roof as the car turned in the air. A screeching sound pierced my ears as the car landed on its top and kept sliding until the back crashed into the first BMW, shattering both windscreens.

I yelped as the glass shattered into me, sending a sharp pain to my stomach. I realised I had to get out, to escape whoever was in those cars. I broke the door off, surprising myself with my own strength.

I fell to the wet road, scrambling out of the car to crawl on my back. I felt the cool glass, bury deeper into me so in three quick movements I ripped all the pieces out. I heard the sound of more glass breaking and I turned my head to see where it was coming from. Black, snakeskin boots approached me and a deep throaty laugh made me attempt to look up. The rain soaked my eyes so I looked away.

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"Someone you don't want to be an enemy of. But apparently your family didn't learn their lesson from last time."

"Vo-lturi," I gasped.

"Why, don't you have a good memory," he stopped suddenly to sniff, "And so does your shape shifter friend."

I heard a growl as a white body leapt over me.

"Don't hurt him. I'll come if you don't hurt him."

He whistled over the white body.

"Leave him. Jane is sorting him out. Now we can go into the town and you can keep any of those to be your mate," the snake skin man said to the other vampire.

"I want this one!" The new vampire looked at me. So much for vampires being beautiful, this one made me feel sick.

"Okay."

The new vampire picked up my body. I turned my head away in distaste and saw a pile of fur, yelping in pain.

"Jacob-b I'm sor-rry. I do love you," I trailed off, letting my heavy eyes close and drifted to sleep. I don't think he heard me.


	6. SUBMIT

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

"Leave him. Jane is sorting him out. Now we can go into the town and you can keep any of those to be your mate," the snake skin man said to the other vampire.

"I want this one!" The new vampire looked at me.

"Okay."

The new vampire picked up my body. I turned my head away in distaste and saw a pile of fur, yelping in pain.

"Jacob-b I'm sor-rry. I do love you," I trailed off, letting my heavy eyes close and drifted to sleep. I don't think he heard me.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark circular room, with walls of stone. I was lying on a large bed, in a deep blue dress, my hands and feet tied with a thin rope. At least a hundred candles were scattered around the room and I spotted a large one. I jumped off the bed, hopping over to it reaching my hands out towards it.

The cord began to burn and I waited until it began to fray. I took it off the candle and ripped in with my teeth, spitting it to the floor. Now with my hands free, I undid the rope tying my feet. I ripped open the door to find myself in a huge room with three red leather lounges, five vampires on them, all facing in a square, all facing me.

"So you are awake, I'm Aro."

"I know who you are." He snickered.

"Don't play bad. You will like it here."

"I'm not staying here." He laughed and the others joined along.

"Unless you want your whole family dead, I suggest you rethink your last statement," the new vampire from the road said.

"What do you mean?"

The man stood up, his full height only reaching a few centimetres above me. He had a pointy nose, extremely dark circles under his eyes and a bald spot on his head. He tried to cover this with long black hair. Kinda like Jacob's but not as nice.

"I'm Frank," he held out his hand for me to shake but I refused.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't become my mate, I can will your family to death."

"What?"

"My power is to will people to death. If you don't _please_ me then I might not think such nice thoughts towards your family."

I gasped and turned towards the door to escape. I banged on it, until I felt my knuckles bleed. He came to wrap his arms around me and I felt sick. I didn't want his cool arms. I wanted Jacob's warm arms. I needed them.

"Get off me!" I cried.

"Ssssshhh!"

"I don't love you! I love him!" He threw me harshly to the tiled floor making me cut my forehead but he didn't seem to care, he was too preoccupied with something else. He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"It's done. He is as good as dead now!" He leant over me, moving closer towards my face. Did this guy have a clue? I pushed him away.

"What! Why?"

"I told you," he said wrapping his hands around my wrists, "Forget him. If you don't do what I say your mother is next."

"How will he die?"

He opened the wooden door, still holding me by the wrists and threw me into his bed. My head hit the bed frame and made me dizzy.

"I'll be back in two hours. Make yourself ready." He turned to face the door.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to be mine." He turned back to face me.

"I'd rather die!"

"Oh, it won't be you that dies. If you don't submit I'll force you."

"Please I beg you! At least let me say goodbye to him. He heard you say you wanted me. It will kill him if he knows what's going to happen. Just let me convince him I'm happy!" A smile slowly spread to his lips as I finished talking. He winked.

"I've had a change of heart. I feel you might need an audience to truly commit yourself to me. I'll be back in a day. Oh and don't try and run away. I'll know, this room has your curse." He turned once more to walk and slam the door. What did he mean?

Did he mean an audience to watch when he tries to have sex with me? No. I was not going to let any of this happen. I did plan to make myself ready; ready to kill him.

I searched around the room for anything that I could use as a weapon. Of course he wouldn't have a knife lying around or anything. Then an idea came to my head. I reached over to the bed head, and held onto the wrought iron detail, inset into the wood. With one quick pull, I ripped a metre long section out and folded three times. I curved the end into point so it was like a stake. It wasn't going to kill him but it was going to hurt. I hid it under the pillow.

Now it was time to rest. I thought it would be hard to sleep, with my thoughts clouded with questions about my 'audience'. If needs be, I would kill them as well. Whatever it took to get back to Jacob. I made a vow to myself that I would find a way back to him.

The door banged open as I saw a shadow come in. My stomach lurched as I comprehended what was about to happen. Had it really been a day?


	7. FOREVER

**AN: Since my song 'idea' got such a good review I thought I would add a song to this chapter. It shouldn't really be played while you are reading because the lyrics are perfect to listen to by themselves. The song is called 'Far longer than Forever' from the Swan Princess Movie. When you listen to it just change the name to Jacob and if you listen you will understand why I picked it!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

"I'll be back in two hours. Make yourself ready." He turned to face the door.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready to be mine." He turned back to face me.

"I'd rather die!"

"Oh, it won't be you that dies. If you don't submit I'll force you."

"Please I beg you! At least let me say goodbye to him. It will kill him if he knows what's going to happen. Just let me convince him I'm happy!" A smile slowly spread to his lips as I finished talking. He winked.

"I've had a change of heart. I feel you might need an audience to truly commit yourself to me. I'll be back in a day." He turned once more and slammed the door. What did he mean?

* * *

The door banged open as I saw a shadow come in. My stomach lurched as I comprehended what was about to happen. Had it really been a day?

"Don't worry it's not him. I'm a human."

A blonde woman approached, carrying a bag. She was human, but dressed well, like a vampire. She wore a leather jacket and work pants. Her hair was long and in raves, reaching the top of her hips. She smiled a little.

"I'm meant to make you pretty. I haven't got much to do." I knew that was a compliment but I didn't have the energy to respond.

"Why are you here?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. They'll kill me unless they can find a purpose for me. I volunteered to get you ready." She sat on the end of the bed and slowly unzipped the bag.

"Get me ready how?"

"Make up. He likes his girls to be beautiful." She pulled out pallets and brushes.

"I'm not the first?"

"The first with any degree of permanency but he has hurt many before you." I noticed some scars along her wrists.

"You too?"

"I'm the only one that has survived. He's... rough," she looked away and I gasped, "Don't worry, it shouldn't be as bad for you. You are partly vampire aren't you? I overheard them talking about your family."

"I don't feel like talking anymore."

"Are you sure? This could be your last chance before..."

"It's not going to happen," I answered mostly to assure myself instead of her.

"You think he's coming for you don't you?" I didn't want to answer so I changed the subject.

"What does Frank mean by 'the rooms got your curse'?" I asked.

"If you leave the room he will know and he'll use his power. It's like he has put a curse or a spell on you, he'll know exactly where you go until Frank gets what he wants. Did you think you would get out?"

"If this curse didn't exist, I'd run to him right now. Yet somehow I know he's on his way to me."

"Sounds like you were meant to be."

"Forever. It's like he's here with me."

She just nodded, turning on the lights. A large chandelier with delicate light bulbs instead of just crystals lit up the room and then she started working on my face. It took a while and when she was done she offered to show me in the mirror. I shook my head. Then she left but before she walked out the door she gave me some advice.

"Just pretend it's someone else," she sighed and walked out.

Just as soon as she slammed the door someone opened it again.

It was Frank.

"Well hello. I see Miriam has payed a visit?" he laughed and I felt disgusted. I want to kill him so badly. _Just pretend it's someone else._ Her word's played over and over in my head. Pretend it's Jake, I told myself.

"Yes she has," I said getting up, attempting to walk over to him. My legs shook.

"Look who's trying to play nice. I like it. But try and keep some of the naughty side will you? I like naughty too." I was one second away from ripping out his revolting tongue.

"Whatever you want."

"Maybe I didn't need the audience after all. Oh well, like you said, it will kill him to know what's going to happen to you, let alone see it."

Oh fuck.

"No..."

"Yes... he was already here, trying to look for you. That's why we found him so quick." He whistled and two randoms brought him in. He wasn't fighting them off. He was dripping with blood.

"Jake...?" I whispered. He looked up but couldn't answer, they had gagged his mouth.

"Of course I had to do some damage so that he wouldn't be able to transform into a dog."

The random vampires had brought in a chair and metal rope and had began tying him to the chair and a hook in the wall. I ran over and ungagged him and tried to rub the dirt and blood of his face.

"I'm so sorry... please... forgive me," I whispered.

Frank grabbed me and threw me on the bed once more.

"What are you doing to her?" Jake screamed.

"I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight so I'm going to have to tie you up. He pulled put some normal rope from his pocket and began tying one of my hands to the bed. He stopped at one and ushered out the other vampires out.

"So, where was I?"

"Leave her alone!" Jacob screamed again.

Frank walked over and kicked him in the shin.

"Stay quiet. I want to hear her, not you!" I burst into tears.

"Please, do what you want to me just take him out of the room! Please! I won't fight if just take him out!"

"Ness no!"

"Interesting proposition but no," he whispered while walking over to the bed. He got on the bed and look at me like he was buying a piece of meat. He got his hand and rubbed my shoulder before tracing the neckline of my beautiful dress. His hand went further down to the hem of the dress. He began to slowly lift up the dress, his cold hands touching my leg. I frantically looked over to Jake, his eyes pleading.

He climbed on top of me.

"No please stop!" He put a hand over my mouth and I wriggled from underneath him. He kept holding my mouth so I bit his hand. He slapped face so hard I couldn't feel a thing. I couldn't look at Jacob. How could something that was meant to make you feel complete feel so bad? Because this was meant to be Jake and me, not some ugly vampire.

Then I remembered what I had made.

My free hand fumbled behind the pillow for the wrought iron. The smooth cold metal gave me a sense of power, I tried to smash it against his head but he saw it, took it off me and threw it at Jake's knee making him howl in pain. Undeterred by my resistance he went up on his knees to undo the zipper of his pants. This was my last chance to stop him while he was preoccupied. I wriggled out from underneath him to kick up my legs and push him hard off the bed.

He hit his head on the floor and stopped moving so I raced over to Jake to undo the rope. I only got halfway until Frank pushed me out of the way onto the floor and dug his foot into my back.

I turned, grabbed Frank's leg and snapped it. He screamed in pain as I stood over him while he got back up again and pushed me onto bed. He jumped on me again and this time I wrapped my legs around his neck and in one quick action I twisted and heard a hair-raising SNAP. I collapsed on the bed, panting and puffing. After I had calmed down I remembered Jacob was still here.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I walked over to him.

"It's not your fault, I should have come earlier," he shook his head. I put my finger to his lips.

"No you were perfect," I whispered before replacing my finger with my lips. He placed his warm hands in my hair and I mimicked, brushing through his hair with my fingers. I didn't want to pull away from him but as usual time had the better of me.

"Sorry to interrupt," called an evil voice at the door. His black eyes screamed for my blood but I wasn't scared anymore. A familiar smell wafted through the door and slowed my panicked heart rate.

My family were here.


	8. FIRE

**Hey guys! Since I've been doing a lot of song suggestions I thought it might be cool to have a songfic type thing cos I have a whole list of songs. Please review and tell me what you think? Y/N?**

**Also I have a new fan fiction called HOPE. The beginnning has nothing to do with Jacob and Nessie but after about two chapters it will be a sequel to this story with a bonus character. You might not like it at first because the main character Sienna steals away Edward but I promise it will be perfect in the end. I have the best idea for this sotry and I would really like if you might try it and read it because I guarantee you will love it by the fifth chapter because Bella and Edward will eventually be back and better than ever. !!**

**BTW this story has about three or two chapters until it finishes!**

**Thanks!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

"No you were perfect," I whispered before replacing my finger with my lips. He placed his warm hands in my hair and I mimicked, brushing through his hair with my fingers. I didn't want to pull away from him but as usual time had the better of me.

"Sorry to interrupt," called an evil voice at the door. His black eyes screamed for my blood but I wasn't scared anymore. A familiar smell wafted through the door and slowed my panicked heart rate.

My family were here.

* * *

Aro grabbed both of us by the arm and dragged us through a few old stone corridors. As we continued the smell of my family grew stronger and stronger until at last we reached a large hall with wooden spired ceilings and stain glass windows. They had my family surrounded with new vampires, ones I hadn't seen before. I caught their eyes and saw they seem about ready to attack until Aro raised his voice.

"If any of you move she dies!" he screamed, tossing Jacob away to another small circle of vampires. He let go of me, the only contact between us, through a knife held to my throat.

They stood up from their defensive poses.

"They aren't here for me," I began. _Dad_, I thought_, go along with this_. "They don't even care. They just want an excuse to kill you," I said looking up at Aro, "But they are weak. You have the strength of human blood whilst they pitifully drink that of an animal."

I purposely touched his hand where he was holding the knife and my warm skin startled him. Now he could hear my thoughts._ If you teach me to be great like you and let me drink from humans, I will not stand in your way_, I thought to him.

"Really?" he asked surprised. _Idiot._

"No." This surprised him even more giving me time to kick him in the face.

Then everyone had started fighting.

Aro got up, looking at me loathingly. He circled me, lunging backwards and forwards as he went around always missing me. He lunged forward reaching out to grab at me but instead I held onto his wrist twisting it behind his back. Aro jumped up to kick his legs back hitting me in knee caps and sending me collapsing to the floor and making my legs throb with pain. He smiled.

"You thought you could trick me? Well it doesn't matter now. Your family is dying."

I twisted my head around to see that he was right. Everyone was out numbered at least three to one and some were on the fall or held down. I twisted back to normal and flipped back onto my feet. He again tried to lunge for me but I kicked swinging my leg around to push him to the ground. I put one foot on his pick restricting his movement.

"Stop!" I cried out over the fighting. Everyone turned to look at me but still remain in their defensive or offensive positions. "Stop. What are you doing? Do you even know why you have to fight my family? Will you just live a life you don't understand? A life that is forced upon you, because you are scared? The Volturi offer you safety if you follow their rules and do their work. But I offer you freedom! What if you could live a life that actually mattered? Would that be enough of a prize for us all to join as one?"

Everyone including my own family stared at me like I had just spoken in Pig Latin. Aro, from underneath me, leapt out, scrambled to his feet and wrapped his arm around my neck.

"Don't listen to her!" he screamed, "They feed of animals. Lead a half life."

"No," I screamed as he threatened to hold me tighter, "A life of meaning!"

One vampire, a man that looked about 35 with a heavy beard, got off Aunty Alice and helped her to her feet.

"What?" Aro screamed.

Then another two followed, a man and woman removed their hands from around Grandma Esme's neck and then another three from Grandpa Carlisle.

"Stop!" he yelled again.

Jane stood up straight helping Uncle Jasper up and Alex taking her lead got up also. Another few stood up now helping up Rosalie, Emmett, Mum and Dad. We all turned to look at Jake, where Caius stood over him.

"Caius..." Aro began.

"Till death Aro," he stated simply, and then reached down to bite Jacob's neck. He yelped in pain and the scream sent shivers down my back. Perhaps it acted as a siren because then everyone made a charge at Aro, Caius and the vampires that had not stood up.

I ran straight for Jacob who was shaking on the floor, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Jake! Jake!" I screamed over the fighting.

His body turned towards me and his eyes began to roll back.

"Jacob?" I said kneeling over him, "Are you going to be alright? Is it going to heel?"

He looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes and the suddenly began screaming while clutching his neck as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it? Jake?" I said trying to settle him down, "What are you feeling?"

"FIRE!" he shrieked, "Stop the burning! I'm on fire!"

Oh no, not the venom.


	9. VENOM

**YES I KNOW! This chapter is very short but I promise (like I always do) that the next one will be the best ever! I have a good idea! (ONE OF MANY) for Ness and Jacob. So please R&R**

**PREVIOUSLY ON FOREVER YOUNG:**

He looked at me with sad, sympathetic eyes and the suddenly began screaming while clutching his neck as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What is it? Jake?" I said trying to settle him down, "What are you feeling?"

"FIRE!" he shrieked, "Stop the burning! I'm on fire!"

Oh no, not the venom.

* * *

"Oh God! Carlisle!" I screamed. Grandpa was by my side in a second.

"It is the venom. There is too much for him to take," he whispered while looking at the wound on his neck, "You have to take it out."

"I will take it out, she's not strong enough," Mum whispered from behind us. She pushed me out of the way and touched the blood on Jacob's neck, "Let me do it. If she makes a mistake he will die."

"No, Ness is more attached than you are. She won't kill him. You need to act fast!"

"More attached? I'm more attached!" she screamed with piercing eyes.

"No mum. I have to do this." Around us the fighting had stopped and evidently we had won but it didn't make me happy. A thousand thoughts were running through my head. Why was mum being so territorial with Jacob? More attached? Was she still in Love with him? Would he live?

I pushed her out of the way and took hold on Jacob's head and neck and then I plunged my mouth into the bite. I first tasted a sweet liquid but is I sucked and it flowed into my mouth it turned almost spicy, burning my oesophagus as it went down. I kept sucking, wondering when Jacob's blood would come through gradually. But it didn't. It felt like a lifetime, my throat becoming sore with the venom until finally it seemed like a hint of detergent tasting liquid came through. However, the venom was still there covering the taste. I sucked harder with new enthusiasm. He was going to be alright! I kept sucking until finally it seemed as though detergent or soap was filling my mouth and I pulled away.

"I can smell the venom is gone," Grandpa Carlisle said. I smiled and someone hoorayed but Grandpa didn't seem happy. "He should be retaining consciousness by now."

"Well he has lost a lot of blood," I said.

"She probably did something wrong," Mum whispered and dad shot her a disbelieving look. Had I killed him?

"No she was perfect. He has too many injuries to fully heal."

"What? So he's going to die?"

Grandpa didn't answer me. He looked at dad who nodded and then came to give me a tight squeeze.

"Honey, I'm sorry."

"No! No! He can't... He can't die daddy!"

"Honey..."

"No!" I said pulling off dad, "Give him some venom!"

"It won't work. The venom will just multiply and kill him faster."

"Even if it's just a little bit?" Dad asked.

"Yes."

"What if it's not as strong? My venom is weaker than all of you because I'm only half a vampire. Maybe it will heal and then he can fight it off?"

"Maybe..." Grandpa Carlisle said, "Nessie you need to bite into here," he lifted up Jacob's shirt showing a large scab like wound, "And release your venom. Can you do that?"

"Yes." I gulped. Once more I lowered my head to Jake's torso and plunged my mouth into the wound. I felt my venom slide up my throat into my mouth and through my teeth. I released it into the wound and felt Jacob's body snap up in pain. I pulled away immediately.

"Argh!" he shrieked, "I thought you said you would get rid of it! Why did it move?"

I touched his hand showing him the memory of what just happened. He smiled slightly and then settled back down. Occasionally his body would jolt because of the pain.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Hospital."

Italian Hospitals are tragic.

After twenty minutes of trying to explain to a doctor that Jacob's injuries did require immediate help they finally did some tests and sewed up some things before explaining that he just needed some rest. However this did not stop us from visiting him. Well the family visited him, I just constantly stayed with him.

"So what now?" I asked dad.

"What do you mean?"

"When we get home what happens?"

"We have decided to move. To the next town. And Jacob is coming with us."

"Really? Thanks dad!"

"And we have decided it is time for you to go to school."

"Like high school?" I asked and he nodded with a smile. The whole family was waiting for my response including Jacob. "Wow. Umm... I'm kind of nervous. What grade would I be in?"

"Well by the time you enrol you would have grown a bit. So you will either be a senior with me, your mum, Alice and Jasper or you will be a junior by yourself."

"And Jacob?"

"A senior. But you have to pretend that you don't know him."

"Okay."

I sat down again to absorb all this information. I was really excited but a bit nervous too. Jacob coughed.

"Umm is it okay if talk to Ness? Alone?"

Everyone looked around at me and I blushed ferociously as they filed out whispering and giggling, all except mum who look a little hurt as she went out. Maybe she was jealous?

"So Ness there was something I wanted to say... well really ask." He sounded nervous as he twisted his hands around.

"Shoot." Now I was nervous and resulted in my one word statements. I prayed I wouldn't faint again.

"Well... considering all that has really happened... it made me realise a few things. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

This time I dared to look into his eyes and didn't find myself fainting.

"Will you marry me?"

Oh.

* * *

**SO DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD SAY YES OR NO? R&R**


	10. YES, FOREVER

**YES this is short but the sequel is up. Hope (sequel) is a continuation to all of their lives... and there will be a significant amount dedicated to Jake and Ness and as usual I have another great storyline for them!**

**Please review one last time for this story... it would make me very happy! i still have one more update for this story but it doesnt continue on its just a authors note about what the ending is and what happens in between Forever Young and Hope!**

**SO pretty PRETTY pretty PLEASE review just to comment on the overall story. did you like it? what can i improve on? Do you have any ideas? what was ur favourite chapter? thanks so much!**

* * *

"Umm... can you just give me a second?"

He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"The thing is Jake. I love you right? I love you like your my best friend and I like you more than a best friend. I love you but I'm not in love with you. And I need time. I need time to figure out everything in my life. In reality I'm only about nine years old. I want to finish high school. And I want to be in love with you. I really do. But I think I need to kinda find myself before I give myself away you know?"

"Yeah... actually I understand fully."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you give me a year?" I asked.

"As many as you need."

"Well we do have forever."

"Yes we really do," he answered taking my hand and rubbing circles into my palm.

Forever.

**THE END**


	11. FINALLY AGAIN

OKAY so Forever Young is OFFICIALLY ENDED. I just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers etc. But I have special news. The sequel to Forever Young is HOPE and it continues the story of all the characters and I have already had good success with the first few chapters so please read it!


End file.
